


Death is my name

by Elydy138



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Casualties, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, and a bit violence too, just death, no fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: An unknown akumatised person decides to take things in her own hands, and it ends badly for the Ladybug Team. For Hawkmoth too.





	Death is my name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it on a whim, got upset after the last episodes and I needed to let it out.   
> I got a little violent here I think, but I like it that way.   
> Also, the idea woke me up at 4am, so.... Yeah, no excuses xD

It all happened in an instant. One moment they were all fighting a swarm of akumatized people, and the other, her friends fell on the ground. Chat had a dagger pointing out his chest, Carapace a red stain on his hood, Rena was motionless, her body twisted in horrible ways, and Queen Bee was impaled on a spear. Ladybug could only watch, as she realized they were all dead. She looked up, saw the woman standing over her, her eyes cold and emotionless.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

The woman rose her arm, a knife between her fingers. She wasn’t even trembling. Then she lowered her hand, and stabbed Ladybug in the heart. The young girl gasped, and the woman held her before she fell.

“Time for the adults to take things in hand.” She said softly, as Ladybug felt life leaving her veins. She suddenly felt cold, as if her body was freezing from the inside. Little by little, darkness surrounded her, her mind, her thoughts, and she fell into the void.

The woman stood up, took back her knife, and cleaned it over her sleeve.

“Job’s done, Hawkmoth.”

The purple mask appeared on her face.

“I never thought you would go that far, but a promise is a promise. Bring me back the Miraculouses and I’ll grant your wish.” 

“Understood.”

The communication cut, and the woman sighed.

“One more to go.”

 

She reached Hawkmoth’s lair far more easily than she thought. It was in plain sight, it was stupidly smart. She walked into it, her steps careful and quiet.

She stepped inside the circle room, finding him standing in the middle of it. When he felt her presence, he turned around, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Good work, champion. You did well. Now give me the Miraculouses.”

“I have one request first.” She replied, taking one step towards him.

Just one more.

“What is it? I told you I needed the Miraculouses of the ladybug and black cat to grant your wishes.”

“I don’t need these. You can grant my request very _materially_.” She said with a sensual smile.

“And what do you want?” He answered, cold and unwavering.

One last step. She pulled out her knife and stuck it into Hawkmoth’s throat. He stepped back, startled. He held out his hand to his neck, feeling the cold touch of metal.

He collapsed on the side, his eyes on the woman.

“Wh-y…”

“Your war destroyed my life. I just had enough. With you gone, with them dead, no one will try to play this game ever again.”

He chocked a last time, and his eyes went blank.

She threw a glance at him, cold. She didn’t feel anything. Something had broken in her long time ago. And she knew these people were responsible of it. Hawkmoth would corrupt people and the Ladybug team would just stop them by destroying the city. They thought their magic could save everyone. They thought it solved everything. But no magic could heal death. No magic could bring the ones she lost in their fight.

A stupid accident. Be at the wrong place at a bad moment, and it can be over in an instant. It happened to her. It happened to those she used to hold close to her heart. And those heroes didn’t even realize what they had done. Not only to her, but to countless people as well.

But Paris was so focused on their heroic actions they forgot to speak about the casualties. They never talked about the persons killed by the fall of the buildings, those who were hit by a car of someone running away from the fight. Paris was all about her stupid heroes and villains.

Well, it was over now. No more bad guys with powers, and no more little heroes to destroy the city with their fight. Finally, the city would be safe and quiet.

The woman sighed. She turned her back to Hawkmoth’s dead body, and left his lair by breaking the window. She reached a building nearby.  

She looked around, watched the city sleeping peacefully, and she sat down, her legs hanging above the void. She took out a picture from her pocket and a gun from her belt. The akuma dyed it purple, but she could still see the faces she couldn’t see anymore. She smiled at them, one last time, before tearing the photo apart. The purple butterfly escaped from it, and she shot it.

“No more evil doing for you.”


End file.
